Nocturne In Silence Chapters I to III
by Valentine7
Summary: This is Chapters 1 to 3 of a fanfiction I have been working on for quite some time. The plot reflects the life of Vincent Valentine, from when he was a teenager, to the point where he becomes a Turk, to the point where you open his coffin in the actual ga


Nocturne In Silence (Final Fantasy VII Fanfiction)

Chapter One

He felt hopeless. He felt forgotten. He just didn't know.

Across the classroom, silhouetted by the sunlight sat the person he desired most, the person that brought him sorrow... Serena.  
Her gentle smile greeted him as he covered his eyes due to the effect of the gleaming light. He squinted, and brought himself to see what was an angel in disguise. The anatomy of all he desired. His downfall. Her beautiful red hair is what attracted him the most to her. He could spot her angelic eyes under the thin straight strands of hair that she constantly fixed into place behind her ear. He couldn't help but stare, and at moments found himself in a complete daze which when he came back to reality, made him feel like a fool. Suddenly the school bell began to ring, and he found himself gathering his books into his backpack, and heading out of the door of the classroom, ignoring what he desired. He felt...hopeless.

"Vincent," came a voice behind him. "Could I speak with you, by any chance?" Vincent recognized the voice to be his Math teacher, Mr.O'brian.

"Vincent...lately I've been noticing you fall behind in your work. I realize that you may be having difficulty with the work we are currently doing, but it's no excuse to stop trying. I see a much larger potential inside of you." Unsurprised, Vincent looked at his teacher "Sir, I'll try my best..." He knew with every aching bone in his body that what he had said to his teacher was a lie,  
but he just had no idea what else to say.

Exiting the classroom Vincent noticed his friend, Jack, beating on his locker door in a desperate attempt to open it.  
Vincent sighed, and went to aid his friend.

"I see," said Vincent, as Jack told him about his unfortunate day. "So..Vincent, how's it going for you? You're really quiet lately." Vincent stood in a complete trance, as he gazed upon his angel in disguise down the hall from where he stood.

"Vincent, are you even listening?" Shaking himself from his daze he looked at Jack with no expression on his face

"Sorry, its been tough lately, I'd rather not get into details, but I'll catch you later." He turned and headed for the door.

The trail home was always something Vincent looked forward to. Being the only way from his hometown to his school, he had to follow it everyday. It was his escape from reality. The only time he could actually think to himself. He felt free, bound to the nature surrounding him. The trees stood a blend of light colors - green, yellow, and a fading red. It was autumn, and every year the trees seemed to give off a more appealing effect. Vincent, being the only one to notice this, of course.

He stopped, and brought himself to a still lake. Dropping his backpack, and picking up a small stone, he saw his reflection gazing back at him. He was seventeen-years-old. A fairly tall young man, with somewhat long black hair. He had blue eyes,  
which seemed to be turning grey as he grew older. He was somewhat tanned, but not enough to notice. He dropped the small stone, and his reflection became a pool of ripples, extending in every direction. Across the lake was a girl. He recognized her as Emily. She was fairly tall like himself, with long brown hair. She was what he described as 'crazy' but not in a bad way. She would often walk home with him, and then go her share of the way when they came to the lake they stood at now from opposite sides. Vincent became known, as she began to wave at him. He, returning the favor shyly, waved as he picked up his backpack,  
and began to head towards his hometown of Rivena.

Vincent's house stood at the eastern part of town. Inside he expected his mother to be preparing dinner. His stomach let out a shriek cry, which sent him the signal that he hadn't eaten all day. He was offered a sandwich by Jack at lunch, but he passed on it as he sat with his mind on something else, most likely being Serena.

The door to his house was quite unlike any door in the neighborhood. It was replaced after an incident last year which left Vincent in shackles. His father was making his usual trip around the town one night, the best time he could peacefully think to himself without children running about, when a figure from the shadows leapt at him. Vincent hearing the disturbance, ran to help his father, and as he descended the stairs he noticed the door had been knocked in, and lying on the door step was his father unconscious. His father had been in hospital in a comma ever since, and Vincent partially blamed himself for not being able to help his father, but due to the laws of time that burden of blame has somewhat faded. Opening the door he caught the aroma of delicate delights that his mother was in the midst of preparing. He headed up the stairs, and greeted his mother --

"Hi, mom," She smiled "How was your day, dear?" and motioned him towards a pot which lay boiling on the stove. He stirred the contents which practically screamed at his nose. His stomach growled.

He lay on his bed starring at the ceiling above him. He let out a long dreary sigh, and pushed the strands of hair that annoyingly kept interferring with his sight. He rolled over on his side, and slowly his eyes closed. The first image that came to mind was Serena. Lately he couldn't get her out of his head. He longed for love; A companion. Although, life's course disagreed with this.  
He didn't have the guts to speak to her. Sure she smiled at him earlier that day, but for all he knew it was probably an illusion.  
The suns rays blinding him must have rearranged what he saw. That had to be it.

Chapter Two

"You know what you must do, Vincent." came the voice sharply. "Indeed. Consider the job done."

The night was still, but there was something different about this night, unlike no other. He felt like he was being watched, even though there was not a living, breathing, lifeform in sight. Vincent had made sure of this, already. He was prepared to do anything as long as it ensured that his mission was not jeprodized. He stood atop a large building, occasionally kneeling to ensure he would not be spotted by anyone or anything in the distance. It was his nature to remain unseen. Recent newspaper articles had gotten his attention with the bold title of "Nightwatcher on the loose". He took this as proof that indeed there had to be someone watching him. Mysterious figures did not usually appear on the front page of the Midgar Times, meaning those who spotted him were getting the impression that he was up to nothing, by any means, legal.

It was almost time to take the dive. Down below to the circular room which lay beneath the glass he stood upon. One minute until he would take what he had came for. The alarm system of the room below had a timer, which reset every night at 12:00.  
By the timer resetting, the code that deactivated the alarm would also reset, discarding any chance that any outside intruder could obtain what lay below. Twenty seconds and counting. Vincent focused his view on what he came for; a piece of materia in which was needed by Shinra. Obtaining this materia would ensure his position in the secretive group known as 'The Turks'.

Taking a deep breath he finally pulled the black mask over his head, which had been given to him by his unknown leader. He positioned himself on the glass, and with one swift kick glass shards were raining chaos onto the room below. The alarm had not sounded, meaning the timer was indeed resetting. With a smile of recognition underneath the mask that described him,  
he dropped down from the metal bar which had once held the glass in place. He landed safetly, and aimed his attention on what he came for; the materia. Something which he had little knowledge about, but he knew exactly what it did. Where it came from, and how it was created was beyond him.

With ease he picked up the materia, examining it closely to make sure it was what he came for, and as quick as he had entered he made his way up the wall, and through the window that was once in place. Breathing heavily he secured the materia in a pouch. Removing the mask, he became aware of what oxygen was once more, for the black mask denied any oxygen from reaching his mouth, due to the fact there was no hole where his mouth and nose once were. This must of been a better way of keeping his identity completely behind closed doors. Once more he made sure the materia was secured.  
Vincent froze as he heard footsteps behind him, and slowly he turned around, meeting face to face with a dark figure in a long black cloak.

"I now understand what you are. You are a bandit. A thief. You are the very poison of this city."

Calmly Vincent turned away and in a whisper he replied "Fool". The dark figure removed his cloak and appeared to be a male in his mid-thirties. Most likely a reporter for the Midgar Times.

"I've already contacted the police, so don't you dare make a move." Surprised, Vincent moved down the stairs which he had used to get to the roof in the first place. Vehicles were now beginning to surround him. He declined this challenge and began to run back up the stairs in which he had just descended.

"Stop right there!" came a voice from behind him.

Out of ideas, Vincent removed the silver gun in which he was given by the same person who had gave him the black mask.  
Quickly he pulled the trigger, and as fast as he pulled it, the person behind him hit the ground shouting for the others. It was a dead end. They were coming up the stairs, and it was just him, and the reporter. He could easily jump off of the building, but the fall would most likely break his legs. He removed the materia from his pouch, and placed it in the palm of his hand. He squeezed it and immense power began to emerge inside of him. Jumping from the strucuture he heard a gunshot from behind.

Everything went dark.

"...I did not say you could use the materia," came the unknown voice.

"Either way, be glad we arrived in time. You would probably be dead if not for our precise timing. You see, Vincent. We're organized, and we're precise. We do not let others make a fool of us. Either way, I cannot blame you. Do not worry about your wounds. Your dedication is appreciated, and it's now time for you to join us. My name is Veld, and I now accept you as a member of the Turks."

Vincent awoke, kicking his sheets off of his bed. Sweating and breathing hard he realized he had another dream. Besides Serena, there had been a few times in the past where he had dreams of himself in the future. Dreams that made absolutley no sense, where he acted of his own accord, and usually they ended in a struggle. Surprisingly this dream ended with him being accepted into a group he knew nothing about. Calming down he gathered his bed sheets, and attempted to doze off yet again.

Chapter Three

A light tapping noise came from the window. Vincent yawned, and got out of bed. It was raining outside. Ever so gently the raindrops continuously played a soft rhythm against the glass outside. Heading downstairs he noticed things were too quiet.  
Usually his mother would be preparing breakfast for them both, and then she would head to the clinic where she worked, and he would head to school.

Something wasn't right. "Mother?" shouted Vincent looking around desperately. She was no where to be found. Perhaps she left early, but that was not like her at all. Vincent could not recall any morning in the past few years where this had happened.

The inside of Vincent's house was interestingly decorated. His mother had a very creative mind. While his father was in hospital she would stay up pratically every night knitting, and designing crafts to decorate the house with. Vincent had always felt sorry for her, and he knew she was just doing this because she was lonely. He would often times comfort her, and tell her about where he was in school, and the new feelings he was feeling. Lately he was becoming more distant from his mother. He dared not tell her about his attraction, and admiration of Serena. She would pressure him into talking to her, and this was just not the right approach at the moment, or so he thought, at least.

It had been a while since Vincent had entered his father's bedroom. Everything was placed so neatly. Of course, this was his mothers ways of keeping herself busy. His father worked at the townhall. He was one of the four members that kept all in order,  
and safe. He had always hoped to get a job at a more populated location, but his father adjusted and was very well respected within Rivena. Vincent slowly opened his father's closet, being very curious as to what was inside. He was never much of a curious person when it came to his family, so what was inside was completely beyond him. Inside were two business suits.  
On top of a shelf in the closet lay an envelope. Picking it up he noticed it was addressed to his father. Written in neat writing on the envelope was his father's name, Grimoire Valentine, and stamped in the top right hand corner was the logo, Shin-Ra.

"Vincent," came a voice from behind. Slowly he turned around to meet face to face with his father. His father was a tall man,  
with a stern face. He had long black hair, and wore a long black trenchcoat.

"Hello, son," said his father in a nonchalant tone. Turning to the window he folded his arms and let out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry, son..."

Vincent was shocked that his father was apologizing to him, and even more shocked that his father stood in from of him, as if in perfect health. "Why are you apologizing? and what's going on? How are you..."

"It's not how I'm here, but rather why. I'm sorry that you are confused by the complexities that stand before you, but I must tell you why I'm here, and well, how, if you must insist. Grimoire turned and faced Vincent. "Son, to be blunt, I was never in a coma. I..they...thought it would be best if..."

"If what?" shouted Vincent in a desperate attempt of understanding what his father was telling him. "I don't understand. I saw you in hospital!"

"Yes, but how many times did you actually get to visit me? I'm sorry, son. It's hard to explain...but it was all an act, to cover..."

"To cover what? Why would you fake being a coma?

"They threatened to harm you, and your mother if I didn't help them. I had to leave..." Grimoire fell against the wall and inhaled a deep breath of air. "There's a lot you don't know, son. There's not enough time to go into details..."

"What do you mean?" Vincent, looking confused, kneeled down to his father's level. "Answer me!"

"Your mother is outside, and we must go now...before they come. I escaped their headquarters and rushed here to find you and your mother, so I could tell you both the truth, and hide you." Vincent rose, helping his father to his feet.

"We must go now."

It was still raining outside. Sitting near her flower bed was Vincent's mother who sat quietly. She hugged Vincent, and then Grimoire. The sky was as dark as a horrid fabled illusion. There was no one is sight. The three walked to the side of the house and climbed into a green car. Thunderous drums brought an ever so pulsing fear of what would happen next. Grimoire, having difficulty starting the ignition started to curse under his breath. Vincent starred at his father from the backseat, still overwhelmed by the twisting events that stood spiraling before him. The car started and they were on their way. Just as they began to pull away, a long black car pulled up to them abruptly. Exiting the car were two dark figures dressed in black suits.

"Get out of the car." whispered Grimoire.

The three slowly exited the car. The two mysterious figures stood as if waiting for something to happen.

"Well, well, our black-clad equal in his worn out black-clad masque has come home to his loved ones." said the first dark figure softly.

"It looks as if we're not welcomed, hm?" With a quick glance to his partner the second dark figure grinned. "I guess we should of brought a gift."

"Haha, don't you worry. I have just the thing." replied the first figure as he pulled a small device from his suit. "Don't you worry."

In the distance stood the town's clocktower, which was a valuable momument to the town. With a grin the figure quickly pushed the button and a huge explosion arose from the clocktower. Smoke and flames rose high as debris flew in each and every direction. Screams could be scantily heard, as well as one final chime of the bell, as debris continued to litter the land.

"Run! Now!" shouted Grimoire as he ran towards the two figures. "Trust me, go now!"

In the distance came two more cars. Vincent took his mother's hand and began to run. He could hear gunshots from behind. On the road behind him he could hear a vehicle approaching very fast. One of the cars were chasing him and his mother. Emerging from the moving vehicle came two men heavily armed wearing a strange blue uniform. Vincent and his mother stopped running.

"Restrain them!" shouted a voice from afar.

Vincent couldn't understand what was happening. Who were these people?...Who was his father? 


End file.
